Love Story
by ninedragonflies
Summary: Can the teenagers in the Young Justice League still pay attention to their duties when they are constantly thinking of the people they love?
1. Prom

**Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Prom Night**  
Artemis, M'gann, and Zatanna walked out of the room they were changing in. They were met with wide eyes from Wally, Connor, and Dick. Tonight they were going to prom which none of them but M'gann really wanted to go to. The three boys wore simple tuxedo's, which from the look of them wasn't very expensive and were rentals. The girls on the other hand looked stunning. Artemis wore a strapless mint dress with a long skirt and a sparkly bow around the waist. She also wore a pair of simple silver heels which you couldn't see very well with the length of the dress as well as her hair curled. M'gann wore a black spaghetti strap dress with a thick maroon bow around the waist. She had a pair of maroon wedges and her hair was up in a small bun thanks to her black rubber band. She also had a pair of stunning colorful earrings which were about an inch shorter than her neck was. The last person to come out of the changing room was Zatanna. Zatanna wore a much more complicated dress that her father gave her for her birthday one year. The dress was her mother's and she was happy that she could finally fit into it. The dress was a light blue color. The top was heart shaped as well as filled up with multiple shades of blue sparkles. Around her waist a light blue ribbon appeared with a bow that was set right at the side of her waist. The bottom half of her dress was completely ruffles. Some of the ruffles were light and see through but others were heavy and solid. On the right side of the dress a slit was right where everyone could see it. She wore a pair of sparkly blue heels which were about half an inch taller than what she wanted but was fine about it because it matched her dress completely. Her hair was up in a bun like M'gann's but she wore sparkly barrettes instead of rubber band. Everyone watched the girls even Kaldur and Rocket were staring at them. Kaldur and Rocket had decided to just stay home and watch a new movie that came out a month ago. Wally walked over to the couch and grabbed his jacket and put it on.  
"Better get your coats ladies Dick said that it's gonna be a cold night" said Wally laughing at the fact he called them ladies.  
"That's right," said Dick. "It's going to be eight degrees by the time we get out of here." Zatanna looked at Dick with shock as she watched Dick and Connor grab their jackets and look at the girls as if they were telling them to get their jackets  
"Wow, I can't believe it going to be that cold. Why is it this cold anyway?" asked Zatanna looking at Dick. She suddenly closed her eyes. "No staoc ruo tup." She said quickly. Almost in a flash the girls coats were on and they were ready to go. Every pair had their own ride. Wally carried Artemis bridal style as he ran his way to the school, M'gann decided to just levitate them to the school in camouflage mode, and Zatanna just teleported herself and Dick there with her magic. Everyone had arrived at the school in less than two minutes leaving plenty of time for Wally to get a bunch of snacks at the snack booth.  
Zatanna sat down on a chair next to an empty table. She suddenly was tapped on the shoulder by a guy in her class. His name was Luke. Zatanna stood up and greeted him.  
"Wow, you look amazing," Luke said as stared at her with wide eyes.  
"You do too." She said with a weak smile trying not to seem more interested in him than Dick. She looked down at her dress and then though of the picture she had seen of her mother in it. She felt tears trying to come out of her eyes. She held them in as Dick walked over to her with punch.  
"Zatanna I brought you some pun…." Dick became quiet as he saw Luke right next to her. "Who is this?" He asked trying to hold in the anger he felt toward Luke for being right next to his date.  
"Oh this is Luke ….. He …..Um….. Is a friend of mine from history? Dick meet Luke, Luke meet Dick," said Zatanna sniffling a bit and still holding back her tears.  
"Hi," said Luke, "um Zatanna do you … um… want to …. Um… dance?" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Sorry Luke but I have a date," she said looking at Dick and half smiling half feeling like she is going to burst out with tears. Dick gave Luke a smirk look and then looked over at Zatanna who was about explode with tears. "um… excuse me for a second please," she said as she ran out of the room. Luke walked away to go find someone else to dance with while M'gann, Connor, Wally, and Artemis walked over to Dick looking concerned.  
"What was that all about? What's wrong with Zatanna?" asked Artemis with a concerned look on her face.  
"Um, honestly I don't know I mean she just ran out of here like she was going to cry. Could you two go and check on her please." Said Dick  
"Yeah of course we will, right Artemis?" said M'gann. Artemis shook her head yes and the two walked over in the direction they heard Zatanna in.  
When M'gann and Artemis got to the girls locker room they found Zatanna sitting on the floor with her face covered in her hands.  
"Zatanna what's going on?" asked M'gann. She and Artemis sat on the floor next to the crying girl and started to rub her back. Zatanna looked up at M'gann and Artemis and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.  
"This…This is my mom's dress," said Zatanna. " she died when I was six and my dad gave it to me for whenever I want to wear it. Tonight I looked down at it and it reminded me of my mom, she's gone forever she will never come back. This dress…. It brings back memories. I think I'm done crying now too." She said kind of sudden with a slight smile on her face. M'gann and Artemis looked over at Zatanna and smiled too.  
They all left the locker room and entered the gym. A minute after they got to the gym a slow song immediately started to play. M'gann ran over to Connor and they started to dance. Zatanna noticed that M'gann and Connor kept on getting closer and closer until she realized that their bodies were touching. Artemis on the other hand was watching Wally eat basically everything from the buffet table. After he was done he grabbed Artemis and almost threw her onto the dance floor. They too started getting closer and closer. Zatanna couldn't help but think about slow dancing with someone. She had always imagined it in her dreams. Dancing all night. Before she finished her little daydream she was pulled onto the dance floor by …. Is that Dick?! Before she knew it she was right beside Dick her hands around his neck and his around her waist. Was this really happening? She had just begun to notice Dick's feelings around her. He had blushed when she teased him about random things and tried to flirt with her. A few years ago Dick was a few inches shorter than her. She used to tease him about that but all of the sudden he suddenly had a growth spirt and now was a few inches taller than her even in heels. She knew that she liked Dick and she told herself that she was going to tell him about her love to him tonight.  
"Dick?" said Zatanna.  
"Yeah," Dick said.  
"Come here," Zatanna said. Dick nodded and followed her out into the hall. Zatanna leaned on a wall and motioned Dick to come her way. He followed and suddenly Zatanna kissed him on the lips. Dick responded by putting his hands on her waist and kissing back. Zatanna thought to herself that it was the greatest day ever.  
After prom, Zatanna went to her room at Mount Justice. She grabbed her diary and started to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_  
_OMG! Today was prom and I actually kissed Dick. I mean full on the lips. I was expecting him to push me away and say 'no Zatanna I don't feel the same way' but he actually kissed me back I mean it's not even Valentine's day. This is the best day ever. I feel a little weird though not telling M'gann and Artemis about this. Dick and I are going to keep it a secret for a while so then no one will get in my way or lecture me about it. So Wish me luck!_

**This is my first fanfiction so don't get mad at me for any spelling errors or words I misspelled. Give me ideas on pairs and comment me please. The more comments the more stories. Don't worry though I plan on making more chapters and stories. Give me feed back! :)**


	2. Punishment

**Chapter 2: Punishment**  
"What!" screamed Zatara "You...You kissed Robin!"  
"Well yeah but..." Zatanna said calmly but firmly trying not to make her dad even more mad than he already was. Just a few moments ago she had been reading her diary entry that she wrote last night and then all of the sudden her dad shows up behind her and just had to read it also.  
"But what huh? I don't know what you were thinking. I mean how could you. If your mom were here she would have probably thought that was great, but me...you are my only daughter and I swore to your mother that I would protect you...can't you just listen to me for once and actually follow orders. I know that you like this Robin boy and everything, but for now can you just stick to your missions and school work?" said Zatara looking into his daughter's eyes. He didn't want her to grow up so quickly. She had been his only daughter and he just wanted her to stay away from love. Zatara quickly thinks about the love he had for his wife and how she died only a few years after Zatanna was born. He vowed to his wife that he would keep their daughter safe and protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her. "I ... I just don't want you to leave me so soon. I mean when my sister finally got a boyfriend she was never home. She would never talk to anyone in the family anymore and it made the rest of my family very depressed. I really want you to stay with me longer... I just hope..."  
"Dad I'm not going to leave you. I love you dad."Zatanna said as she looked at her dad and then and then hugged him.  
"You still are going to be grounded for a month." Zatara said as he folded his arms and looked at her with glarring eyes.  
"Fine dad I guess that's being better than grounded for a whole year like when I was 3," Zatanna said slightly smiling. She gave her dad a hug again and then he left the room. She put her diary away where no one would find it and went to bed.  
**Hope you liked it! It isn't as long as my last chapter and may be confusing. Give me some ideas for next chapters I can't wait to hear all of the ideas and comments! Thanks!**


	3. Christmas

**Chapter 3: Christmas**  
Zatanna looked down at she was wearing. Her red dress spagetti straps and had a green thick belt around the waist. She also had a green pair of ornament earrings. She, Artemis, and M'gann had recently gone to the mall to pick out some Christmas outfits for the annual Christmas party at Mount Justice. Everyone was going to be there and they meant everyone. Artemis was wearing a red sweater with an imprint of a deer on it. She was also wearing soft green skinny jeans which was the same exact color as her super heroine outfit. M'gann on the other hand was wearing a red strapless dress with cotton fabric on it that she found amusing. Zatanna couldn't help but notice that Wally was staring at Artemis with wide eyes. It reminded Zatanna of prom night and how Wally looked at Artemis the same way that night.  
"What are you looking at BayWatch?" Artemis said suspiciously. Artemis glared at Wally and then his face turned as red as his hair. M'gann could feel that Wally loved Artemis by the way he looked at her and telepathically reading his mind. She was ashamed that she was reading Wally's mind but she couldn't help it because they were so cute.  
"OMG," Wally thought "Artemis is so hot I just want to kiss her soooo bad. Maybe I can kiss her I mean it's Christmas and all I wonder where I can find mistletoe." Wally smirked at the sight of some mistletoe hanging over a doorway."All I have to do now is get Artemis under that mistletoe with me and 'bam' she'll be kissing me alllll night!"Wally smiled even more at the sight of Artemis.  
"I wouldn't expect that if I were you," M'gann thought silently while looking at Wally and smirking.  
Wally ignored M'gann's though as he grabbed Artemis' arm and held her tightly as he ran to the mistletoe in his arms. He let her down and gripped her so she couldn't get away.  
"You got to be kiddi..." She began to say until Wally kissed her deeply. Wally held her head so she couldn't break the kiss and she gave up trying to get away and just returned the kiss. She couldn't help but think 'why am I doing this' and 'this is Wally you're thinking about but she couldn't help it. She had just realized that she loved Wally even if he could be an annoying boy with a confusing sense of humor. They finally broke the kiss and noticed that everyone from Batman to Wonderwoman to Kaldur and Rocket were looking at them shocked.  
"What?" Artemis asked with her hands on her waist. "Never seen anyone kiss before?" everyone looked away before Artemis could get her hands on them.  
M'gann looked at Connor. She smilled and grabbed him and kissed him. Of course he kissed her back he had been her boyfriend for over a year now and he happily , in his sunglasses, picked up Zatanna and kissed her. Everyone looked at Rocket and Kaldur as if saying 'you gonna kiss or what?' Rocket and Kaldur got the hint and kissed eachother for about ten seconds and then pulled away with flushed faces.  
Everyone laughed and the Young Justice League sat down on the couch while the Justice League went and talked over some champagne. The Young Justice League pulled out white elephant gifts and handed it to the people they drew them for. Wally pulled out a present for Kaldur, he opened it and inside the box was a picture of Atlantis with his friends from there in it. Kaldur smiled and thanked Wally. Kaldur got his box and handed it to M'gann. M'gann opened the box and there sat a pair of shoes she had been admiring at the mall the one time the Kaldur had to take her because she didn't have a drivers license.  
"Oh my Gosh, Kaldur..how.. did you know my size?" M'gann asked shocked at what she had just gotten.  
"It wasn't easy to get but when I saw you admiring those shoes I though it would be a great present to get you as a friend. I had to ask Zatanna and Artemis though I had no clue what size your foot was,"Kaldur smiled and M'gann thanked him for the gift. Kaldur and M'gann knew that it was just a gift as a friend and wasn't to impress anyone. Kaldur had feelings for Rocket not M'gann. M'gann pulled out a gift and gave it to Zatanna. Zatanna opened the fairly small box and sat there with wide eyes.  
"You...You shouldn't have," Zatanna said shocked. There in the box laid a pair of white gloves that matched her magician costume. M'gann knew how worn out her old gloves were and decided to get her new ones. Inside the box next to the gloves laid a smaller box that was big enough to at least hold a necklace or bracelet. Zatanna opened the smaller box and looked at it with wider eyes. In the box there was the bracelet Zatanna wanted. It was a charm bracelet. The charms on the bracelet were a magician hat, wand, tie, shoes, and a little bit of 'magical dust'. Zatanna looked at the bracelet and then put it down. She ran over to M'gann and hugged her tight then sat back down in her spot. "I love it!" she said.  
Zatanna then pulled out a gift and gave it to Dick. He opened it and then stared at her.  
"What?"he said looking at the gift and then over to Zatanna who was laughing.  
"You needed a new pair of shades," she said laughing in between words,"those are all scratched up," she said pointing at the glasses Dick was wearing.  
"Thanks," He said puting his gift away. He then pulled out another gift and gave it to Artemis who was laughing with Zatanna. Artemis opened it and there sat a picture frame who was obviously made by Zatanna's magic but had a picture that Dick took of him and her the first day Artemis began school at Gotham Academy.  
Artemis laughed,"Yeah we'll laugh about this someday," She said to Dick as everyone laughed as they saw the picture. Dick smiled and watched Artemis pull out a present and give it to Connor."Sorry Connor but I couldn't find anything that you wanted. I even asked M'gann but you seem to not want anything."Artemis smiled as Connor opened his present. It was a superman shirt like he was wearing now but had some different colors on it.  
"Thanks," he said putting it away and handing a present to Rocket. Rocket opened the gift and looked at it. She smiled as she showed everyone her gift. It was a picture of New Years' Eve when Kaldur and Rocket had kissed.  
"Awwww,"said the three other girls as they admired the picture. Rocket flushed and looked over to Kaldur and smiled. She put her present down and grabbed her present and gave it to Wally.  
"Last one of the day," Rocket said with a smile. Wally opened his present and picked it up it was a shirt like Connor's but with a flash symbol. Wally thanked Rocket and everyone went to bed later after they had a late dinner.  
Everyone said that it was the best Christmas they ever had.  
**Hoped You liked it! It took me a while and I want to hear some suggestions for the next chapter. Tell me what you liked tell me what you didn't I just want to** **hear some opinions!**


	4. New Years' Eve

**Hey sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been kind of busy with the other two stories I'm working on so don't give me a hard time:P Hope you like it. Remember I don't own Young Justice so don't try to sue me or anything:)**

**Chapter 4: New Years' Eve**

Everyone and I mean everyone was thinking about New Years' Eve last year. They had all shown their relationships with each other including Zatanna and Robin. Robin had recently become Nightwing a few days ago once he had 'outgrown' his costume. He hadn't really outgrown his costume he just wanted a cooler one. Zatanna had laughed at Nightwing multiple times while he was adjusting the style of his new costume. Everyone was talking about how Nightwing and Zatanna had started to show more affection towards each other since the last New Years' Eve at the watchtower. Zatanna and Nightwing were sitting next to each other on the couch watching the New Years' Eve countdown from New York City. The celebrations in everyone's towns were nothing like New York City's. The countdown was now on the 10 minute mark. Zatanna and Nightwing watched the T.V. while being wrapped in each other's arms. M'gann sighed at the sight.

_"Aren't they so adorable?" _M'gann telepathically said to Conner_ "I mean just look at them they were meant to be together. Don't you agree?"_

_"Um...do I have to answer that question because I don't really know how to respond to a question like that." _Conner said back. M'gann shook her head and smiled at Conner. He entered the kitchen where M'gann was standing and kissed her. M'gann laughed and gave him a freshly baked cookie decorated with next years' date on it. Conner ate it and then sat on a bar stool next to M'gann.

"Hey Artemis what are yours and Wally's New Year resolutions?" M'gann asked as Artemis and Wally walked over to counter holding hands. Artemis smiled then looked at Wally. She winked at him then turned back to M'gann.

"To do this more often," Artemis said and with a turn of her head she grabbed Wally and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. When they released they saw M'gann and Conner silently laughing.

"What?" Wally asked. M'gann and Conner kept on laughing. Artemis rolled her eyes and then walked over with Wally to the couch and sat together. Wally sat down and put his hands on Artemis' waist as she sat down. They snuggled together then Nightwing noticed.

"Get a room!" Nightwing yelled at the couple. Artemis rolled her eyes again and then looked at Wally. He laughed as Artemis put her gaze back on Nighwing holding Zatanna in his arms.

"I could say the same to you," Artemis replied with a smirk on her face. Zatanna glared at Artemis, then she smiled. Artemis felt like Wally was making a big impact on her. She'd always made fun of him and he'd always made fun of her but now they're just showing affection toward each other without even fighting. Well they have fought before but after they'd always make out which made everyone else on the team think they were crazy.

"Hey, look at those two love birds," Wally said pointing to Kaldur and Rocket. The couple sat down on the couch in between Artemis and Wally and Nightwing and Zatanna. M'gann and Conner finally came over and sat on the floor in front of an empty space on the couch. They held each other firmly as they watched the countdown.

"10...9...8..." They heard a group of people yelling on the T.V. The team started counting down with the crowd. "3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Without further notice Nightwing jumped up and grabbed Zatanna and kissed her. She soon kissed him back without knowing the others were looking at them shocked. Wally laughed.

"Get a room!" Wally said as he and Artemis laughed. Zatanna and Nightwing finally released and noticed the whole team staring at them.

"What never seen people kiss before?" Zatanna asked them smoothly. She grabbed Nightwing again and kissed him. They kissed for about a minute until they let go again and ran over to the kitchen. They ate some New Years' cookies as they watched Wally and Artemis kiss each other. For the two other couples that was their cue to kiss. Wally and Artemis let go of their hold to find Conner and M'gann kissing on the floor. They laughed and then looked to Kaldur and Rocket. Kaldur took Rocket's head with his hands and kissed her gently. Rocket felt like a rocket ready to explode. Her face was so red she felt like she was burning. Kaldur blushed and looked as red as rocket. Kaldur couldn't resist he pulled her in closer and they kissed even harder. Zatanna and Nightwing and to admit that they looked like M'gann and Conner when they kissed. Everyone laughed and sighed at the two who finally gave up trying to hide their feelings.

Nightwing looked at Zatanna again and smiled. He couldn't help but want to kiss her again she was so beautiful and a great kisser too. He had to. He just had to.

"Sorry," He said. But before Zatanna could ask him why he was sorry he took her head in his hands and kissed her again. Zatanna blushed and kissed Nightwing back.

"I'm not sorry," Zatanna said as she smiled at Nightwing. He smiled back and they kissed again. Everyone else quietly laughed and giggled at the sight of Zatanna and Nightwing kissing then they left the room quietly leaving Zatanna and Nightwing alone. Before Zatanna knew it they were done kissing and then went to bed blushing. Zatanna pulled out her diary and wrote in it.

_Dear Diary,  
I kissed Nightwing again today, well Dick, but nobody knows his actual name but me. He is such a good kisser. I know that it sounds cheesy but really he is I hope he feels the same about me. I love him already!_

_ ~Zatanna_

**How did you like it? Too cheesy? I wanted to add a few more kissing scenes for every couple so I could spice things up a bit. Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas everyone! Luv Ya!:D**


	5. Love or Justice?

**Sorry I Haven't updated in a while I kinda got caught up with the holiday. I will update and write new chapters as much as I can. Thanks!**

**Chapter 5: Love or Justice**

"Batman to the Cave," Batman said as his face appeared on the screen in the cave. Everyone in the Young Justice team entered the room and looked at Batman waiting for a mission. The team hadn't had a mission in months. The only people to go on missions were the Justice League. The team felt useless, until now.

"Yes Batman," Aqualad said holding Rocket's hand in the process. Batman gave Aqualad a confused look but then shook it off.

"Sportsmaster has been seen with Cheshire in Gotham City. There has also been reports of meetings in the city alley's and a few priceless objects have been stolen. We need you to go figure out what these clue's are and how they or if they fit together." Batman said. He suddenly realized that the whole team including his protege was holding hands with somebody. It dawned on him that the whole team had somebody they loved with them.

"Yes Batman," Said Nightwing. He let go of Zee's hand and turned off the computer. "Well then let's go kick some butt!" Zatanna laughed at Nightwing then put her arms around Nightwing's neck. "What?" He asked. Zatanna smiled and kissed him. He returned the kiss then looked at Zee confused.

"Did you even notice the way Batman looked at us?" Zatanna asked. Nightwing shook his head while Zatanna smiled. "Wow for being a detective you sure aren't observant." Zatanna smiled and shook her head while Nightwing looked over at the rest of the team. Each couple was talking to each other about that subject. "You know I don't know how team has been able to stay together all these years. You know with everyone's personal life as well as their masked. I don't know how everyone managed to stay together." Zatanna looked over at everyone and sighed.

Nightwing noticed the glum but also happy look Zatanna had in her eye. Nightwing moved Zee's head so she could face him. "Probably because we all had eachother." He said then kissed Zatanna. Zatanna broke the kiss then smiled at Nightwing who gave her a confused look. She took her hands off of Nightwing's neck and walked down the hall. The team got her memo and followed her to the Bio ship.

Not too long after the team ended up in downtown Gotham. Nightwing felt like Batman was putting the whole team in danger including Zatanna. He wasn't going to tell Zatanna of his feelings because every time he had told her that she'd always say 'I can handle myself' or 'I'm not a child'. Nightwing couldn't help but have the feeling like Zatanna was going to get hurt on this mission but he was too afraid to approach her about it so he just pushed his feeling aside and let it drift away.

"Nightwing," Zatanna whispered to him, "Sportsmaster and Cheshire are down in the alley and it looks like they have a few friends with them." Nightwing went over to the edge where Zatanna was. Sportsmaster and Cheshire were down there and it looked like Poison Ivy and the Joker were there too. Nightwing got a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw the Joker. The Joker was the one who killed an innocent girl's parents a long time ago. That was his first mission and when ever he saw the Joker it was like he got punched in the gut.

Nightwing leaped of the tall building and landed on a shorter one so he could here the conversation even better. M'gann turned into camoflauge and flew down right next to the vilians. Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad surrounded the alley but being on the buildings so it would be easy to spot them. Rocket flew into the shadows so she couldn't be seen by anyone. Artemis stood by Kid Flash and watched her sister and father talk to Joker and Ivy. Zatanna, feeling misplaced in Nightwing's home city, sighed.

"Nrut elbisivni," Zatanna said quietly. She then turned invisible and quietly leaped off the building into the alley. No one heard her or saw her, not even her own team.

The Joker laughed as Nightwing leaped off the building behind the Joker. The Joker turned around to face Nightwing.

"Oh, Boy Wonder, It's been a long time, how's Bats?" The Joker asked. He laughed and Nightwing's anger towards him grew. Nightwing held back his anger as the rest of his team appeared. He looked around to see Zatanna not there.

"ytilibisivni eb enog," Eeryone heard a soft voice say. Next to Nightwing Zatanna appeared.

"Oh, so Boy Wonder has a girlfriend, how nice..." The Joker said then laughed. Poison Ivy's plants grabbed Zatanna.

"pord em," Zatanna yelled. the plants dropped her and she fell to the ground gasping. Nightwing couldn't decide weather to help Zatanna or punch the Joker. Nightwing through a Batarang at the Joker and ran to Zatanna's side. The Batarang hit Joker in the face.

"Are you alright?" Nightwing asked to Zatanna. Zatanna frowned at him and seemed displeased.

"Don't worry about me now get Joker and the others!" Zatanna yelled. Nightwing obeyed his girlfriend's commands and ran after the Joker who now laid on the floor unconscious.

The rest of the team helped fight Poison Ivy and Sportsmaster. No one but Artemis noticed that Cheshire was not around. Artemis ran over to another ally to see Zatanna unconscious, mouth tied, and with a few cuts and bruises. Artemis gasped and ran over to Zatanna's side and untied the rag against Zee's mouth. Artemis tried to get Zatanna to wake up or more like become conscious again.

Nightwing had the three villians tied up when he noticed Cheshire was gone along with Artemis and Zatanna.

"Oh no," Nightwing said. The team looked around then gasped at what they figured out. They ran and flew into the other alley to see Artemis next to the unconscious Zatanna. Nightwing gasped and ran to her side next to Artemis. Nightwing picked Zatanna up.

"We have to get her to a hospital...now," Nightwing said. M'gann helped Nightwing get Zatanna to the bio ship and then a few minutes later reached the hospital.

**Long chapter...I know. I hope you don't mind. This chapter doesn't have a lot of humor in it but don't worry the next chapter of two will have humor in it. I find it funny that I don't even mean to make it funny but I end up doing it anyway! Well anyways I hope you liked it and I'll try to make more chapters ASAP! Thanks for the Reviews! :)**


	6. Is That?

**Sorry Everyone for being so late with the next chapter I've been having a hard time balancing out my stories, Piano practices, and even school about to start. Not to mention the movie I'm playing in. Nothing's been going to well with the weather here and then the holidays! Well anyway here's my next chapter hope you like it and Happy New Year! Yeah 2014!**

**Chapter 6: Is That...?**

Dick sat at the side of Zatanna's hospital bed with his head resting on his clasped knuckles and eyes closed. She's been unconscious for two hours, but luckily stable. The nurse had told him many times that he was lucky they got here so quickly. She'd had a blow to the head and a few cuts and bruises along with a broken finger and ankle. Dick sighed and sat his head up to look at Zatanna, who was currently laid back face towards the ceiling.

"She's still stable I see," The old woman said to Dick. He lifts his head off of his knuckles to face the nurse. The woman saw worry, sadness, and guilt in his eyes. She doesn't know what happened to the young woman in the bed, but feels bad for the young man sitting next to her. "What happened to this young woman?" The woman asks looking at Dick's hurt eyes. Dick sighs and looks down at the floor.

"She...she...was hit." Was all he could say without slightly crying about not being there for her. She frowned and figured that he didn't want to talk about it at the moment, so she left the room to give him some time to think about his feelings and what had just happened to the poor woman.

Once the nurse was gone, Dick took a deep breathe and looked up at Zatanna. He looked back and forth from her to the heart monitor just hoping that the line will not turn flat. Dick shook his head violently and cursed himself for thinking that it will turn flat.

_"No, Dick, she will not die, she will _NOT _die, not in front of you, not ever, don't think that way, what are you thinking, she's not going to die, she's going to-" _Dick thought until he was interrupted by the nurse who had set up Zatanna's monitors. She had a very sad look on her face which made Dick worry even more than he already was.

"Um, Mr. Grayson, we have some news about Zatanna..." She said taking a deep breathe for what she was about to say. "She is currently in a coma, and we cannot do anything in our power to get her out of it...she will come out of it when she, or her body, is ready...I'm sorry." The nurse said very softly. Dick sat on the edge of the chair as the nurse exited the room. He grabbed Zatanna's soft hand and laid his forehead on it letting her touch bring him into a semi-coma. It wasn't a technical coma of course but it brought him to some of the memories they had all the way from when they met to this very year.

Dick was quiet for the rest of the time. His semi-coma was interrupted by a mysterious figure standing in the doorway knocking on the now open door. Dick was startled and snapped out of his "illusions" and stared at the doorway. It couldn't be! Could it? Was it? Is that?

There, standing in the doorway, was no other than Zatara _himself. _Not Fate. Not Nabu. _Zatara._

**Short, yes, but more to come! In the next couple of chapters I'll have Zatanna recovering and then the chapters after that we will switch couples. If you have any ideas about what the other couples should do or what should happen just say it in a review and I'll look at all the options! I'll update as much as I can, but I can't guarantee anything. I just realized that my account said that I was living in the United States! I actually live in Canada so I don't know how that happened! Funny right! Thanks for the reviews and Happy New Years'!:)**


End file.
